In the prior art, cellular and satellite backhaul components at a cell site are separate and require lots of man-hours, customization and costs to setup for LTE networks. Integration of these components enhances the call setup times, latency, and supports local switching of voice calls at an LTE cell site, reduces foot print of equipment at the cell site, provides ease of provisioning equipment.